I am Wolf
by Inainae-chan
Summary: Naruto dan Sasuke berubah menjadi seekor serigala yang ganas. Bagaimana itu bisa terjadi? apakah mereka bisa menerima kenyataan ini? Silahkan di baca kalau gitu..


"aku tidak pernah menginginkan kenyataan ini! Kenapa hal ini harus menimpah ku! Aku tidak sanggup menjadi seseorang yang ditakutkan oleh manusia!"

..

:: I Am wolf ::

By : Inainae-chan

Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kisihimoto

Pairing : NaruHina, SasuSaku

Warning : AU, OOC, OC, miss typo, gaje, freak!

..

Chapter 1 : Kenyataan pahit

"kalian sudah siap?" Tanya Kakashi kepada seluruh siswa-siswi Konoha High School yang sudah berbaris dengan rapi di depan bus pariwisata.

"sudah!" Seru mereka.

"seperti yang sudah disampaikan kemarin. Hari ini kita akan mengadakan perkemahan di hutan Ookami. Kita akan kembali lagi ke sini 5 hari yang akan datang. Di harapkan jangan ada yang melanggar aturan yang telah di tentukan oleh pihak sekolah." Ucap Kakashi

Para siswa-siswi mengganguk serempak.

"dan, ada yang mau bertanya?" Tanya Kakashi

"saya sensei." Kata seorang siswa sambil memakan keripik kentang kesukaannya.

"ya Chouji. Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

"begini sensei. Di sana banyak persediaan makanan kan? Terus gak aka nada hantu dan binatang buas kan? Kalau ada binatang buas saya takut banget sensei. Pasti binatang itu bakalan nafsu banget makan saya karna daging saya banyak." Ujar Chouji dengan wajah ketakutan mendewa.

Seluruh guru-guru dan siswa-siswi KHS Jawsweatdrop karnanya.

"hmm.. Untuk itu saya tidak memastikan. Makanya, kalian ikut saja dengan aturan sekolah. Mudah-mudahan gak bakalan terjadi apa-apa." Kata Kakashi

"udah gak usah banyak cincong, ayo semua masuk ke dalam bus. Kita berangkat! Semangat masa muda!" Seru supir bus yang berambut mangkok dan bernama Maito Gai itu.

Seluruh siswa-siswi memasuki bus itu dengan rapi dan tertib.

"Hinata-hime, duduk sama aku mau?" Tanya Naruto yang tiba-tiba berdiri di belakang Hinata sewaktu ingin menaiki bus.

"e-eh? Hmm.. A-aku sudah be-berjanji sa-sama Sakura-chan u-untuk du-duduk ber-bersamanya." Ujar Hinata sambil _blushing_

"jangan khawatir. Aku sudah bilang ke Sasuke untuk duduk bersamanya kok."

"be-benarkah?" Tanya Hinata memastikan

"iya Hinata-hime. Kamu mau duduk dimana? Paling depan, di tengah-tengah atau paling belakang?"

"ter-terserah ka-kamu a-aja deh."

"kalau gitu ayo duduk paling belakang!" Seru Naruto dengan mesumnya

*_Di dalam bus*_

"aduh hinata mana sih, katanya mau duduk paling depan sama aku!" Oceh Sakura.

Lalu, ia melihat sosok pemuda bermata _onyx_, berambut _raven_ ala fantat ayam yang sudah tidak asing di lihat oleh mata _emerald _nya itu, duduk di sebelahnya.

"e-eh? Sasuke-kun? Ngapain duduk di sini? Aku sudah berjanji dengan Hinata agar ia duduk di samping ku." Kata Sakura lembut agar tidak menyinggung perasaan Sasuke.

"kenapa? Kau tidak suka?" Tanya Sasuke sinis

"e-eh tidak, bukan begitu.. Tetapi hi..." Belum sempat Sakura melanjutkan perkataannya, Sasuke memotongnya sembari mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Sakura.

Sakura menelan ludah dan jantungnya berdegub kencang.

"Naruto menyuruh ku duduk disini. Hinata sudah bersamanya. Dan aku kan pacar mu, tidak sepantasnya kau menolak ku duduk bersama mu." Kata Sasuke perlahan namun tajam dan kembali menjauhkan wajahnya serta duduk seperti biasa.

Sakura yang sudah berpacaran bersama Sasuke selama kurang lebih satu tahun itu, memaklumi sifat Sasuke yang dingin dan kasar. Tetapi ia tau kalau sebenarnya Sasuke itu baik. Bahkan ia sangat khawatir sewaktu Sakura terpeleset di kamar mandi sebulan yang lalu.

"iya.. Maaf deh sayang." Kata Sakura menggoda

"hn.." Gumam Sasuke

~OooOoooOooO~

Siang sudah berganti menjadi malam. Bertepatan dengan pukul 08.00 pm. Penghuni bus pariwisata KHS sudah tertidur pulas, terkecuali Gai yang masih semangat mengemudi untuk mencapai tujuan.

Angin berhembus kencang, kabut-kabut yang entah datang dari mana menghadang jalan. Sehingga, Gai tidak konsen mengemudi bus itu. Tiba-tiba ia melihat sosok yang aneh sedang berjalan ke arahnya. Ia terkejut dan langsung memberhentikan busnya dengan meninjak rem yang berada di bawah kakinya. Para penghuni di dalam bus tersontak kaget. Bahkan, sampai ada yang terlempar ke depan.

"woi! Apa-apaan sih ini pak kok ngeremnya tiba-tiba?" Protes seorang siswa yang bernama Shikamaru. Ia sangat tergangu ketika supir bus itu menge-rem tiba-tiba saat ia sedang tidur pulas.

"_sorry_ semua. Tadi sepertinya saya menabrak seseorang." Ucap Gai

Penghuni di dalam bus itu terkejut dengan apa yang telah mereka dengar barusan, dan seluruhnya keluar dari bus untuk melihat apa yang telah terjadi, terkecuali Chouji yang masih saja tidur akibat keripik kentang yang terlalu banyak di makannya tadi. *apa hubungannya coba?*

Mata mereka terbelalak kaget, mulut mereka sedikit ternganga sewaktu melihat seekor serigala berbulu lebat dan bertubuh besar tergeletak di depan bus yang mereka naiki.

"Naruto-kun.. a-aku ta-takut." Kata Hinata sembari meletakkan wajahnya di pelukan Naruto.

"astaga! Ini seperti bukan serigala biasa! Ini serigala jadi-jadian!" Seru seorang siswa yang bernama Lee.

"ah ngaco lu!" Celetuk siswi yang bernama Ino.

"apa yang di bilang Lee itu benar. Lebih baik kita tinggalkan tempat ini segera." Kata Kakashi bijak

"lho, jadi perkemahannya di batalkan?" Tanya Asuma

"bukan. Maksud saya, kita tinggalkan tempat ini dan melanjutkan perjalanan ke hutan Ookami."

"jadi, bagaimana serigala ini?" Tanya Kurenai

"biarkan saja dia disini." Ujar Kakashi

"ih, sensei kejam amat." Sambung Naruto

"ini adalah keputusan yang terbaik. Ayo masuk ke bus lagi dan tinggalkan tempat ini segera!" Seru Kakashi

"tunggu sensei, daerah ini kan tidak jauh dari hutan Ookami. Bagaimana kalau pusat serigala jadi-jadian ini berada disana?" Tanya Sasuke cemas

"apa yang kau bilang itu ada benarnya Sasuke. Tapi kita sudah setengah jalan, membuang bensin dan waktu saja untuk kita kembali ke kota." Ujar Kakashi

"yasudahlah. Ayo kembali lagi ke bus, bahaya kalau kita masih disini." Kata Asuma

Mereka pun mengganguk serentak dan kembali masuk ke dalam bus.

~OooOoooOooO~

"sekarang kita sudah sampai di hutan Ookami. Segera turun dan bawa barang-barang kalian semua, jangan sampai ada yang tertinggal." Kata Kakashi memberi instruksi

Mereka pun membawa barang-barang mereka dan segera turun dari bus itu.

"saya, Asuma, Gai, Sasuke dan Shikamaru akan menuntun jalan. Kalian semua ikuti kami dan jangan sampai melanggar aturan." Kata Kakashi lagi

Dengan menggunakan peta yang ada, senter dan jaket kulit tebal. Kakashi, Asuma, Gai, Sasuke dan Shikamaru berjalan duluan untuk menentukan arah yang tepat. Dan yang lainnya juga mengikuti mereka.

Udara yang sejuk, suasana yang gelap dan menyeramkan serta suara-suara desikan, ngauman yang tak jelas membuat mereka merinding disko di tempat.

"auuuuuuu."

"rrrr.. Serem banget." Keluh Naruto

"Naruto-kun perasaan ku gak enak." Kata Hinata

"jangan khawatir. Sebentar lagi sampai." Kata Naruto mencoba menenagkan Hinata padahal dia juga takut (=_=")

~OooOoooOooO~

Akhirnya selama menghabiskan waktu satu jam lima puluh menit empat belas detik mereka sampai di dalam hutan Ookami yang sudah terdapat 10 tenda.

"waah siapa yang menyediakan semua ini?" Tanya Sakura

"para guru-guru KHS." Jawab Asuma

Sakura hanya mengganguk pertanda mengerti.

"ok anak-anak. Masuk ke tenda kalian masing-masing. Satu tenda berisi 8 orang dan harus bergenre sama. Awas aja kalau sampai saya lihat ada laki-laki yang memasuki tenda perempuan." Ujar Kakashi sinis dan membuat seluruhnya sweatdropped.

"Naruto, Shino dan Kiba cari kayu-kayu atau ranting-ranting kering agar kita buat pesta api unggun malam ini." Kata Asuma

"ok boss." Ucap mereka serentak.

Setelah api unggun di pasang, mereka mengadakan pesta api unggun. Ada yang bermain gitar sambil bernyanyi, ada yang bermain sulap gaje dan lain-lain.

Dengan kesempatan dalam kesempitan Naruto menarik tangan Hinata. Ia berjalan mengendap-ngendap agar tidak ketahuan orang teman-teman dan guru-gurunya.

"Naruto-kun ki-kita ma-mau kemana?" Tanya Hinata

"sst! Ikuti saja aku." Jawab Naruto

Setelah sampai di tempat yang tidak jauh dari tenda. Naruto menyenderkan Hinata ke sebuah pohon besar. Hinata _blushing_ hebat dan ia tau apa yang akan di lakukan Naruto padanya.

Naruto berjalan semakin dekat ke arah Hinata. Ia mendekatkan tubuhnya ke tubuh Hinata. Lalu ia meletakkan tangannya ke pohon di sebelah kanan dan kiri kepala Hinata. Hinata mendongak dan jarang sekali ia berani menatap Naruto. Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya sehingga jarak mereka hanya 1 cm. Naruto terus mendekat dan...

'_kiss'_.

Ciuman pertama Hinata berhasil di dapatkannya. Naruto melumat bibir mungil Hinata. Dan Hinata hanya tersenyum pasrah.

Ciuman itu sudah terjadi 2 menit lebih. Dan Naruto mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya.

"Naruto.." Naruto kaget dan menghentikan aksinya. Lalu ia melihat ke mana suara itu berasal.

"Hinata-hime tunggu sebentar ya." Ujar Naruto

Hinata hanya mengganguk dan kembali mengatur rambut dan bajunya agar kelihatan rapi seperti semula.

"lho Sasuke ngapain kemari?" Tanya Naruto sambil blushing. Karna ia yakin Sasuke melihat kejadian tadi.

"temenin aku buang air kecil yuk." Ajak Sasuke dan membuat Naruto swatdropped. Karna tidak biasa-biasanya Sasuke menjadi penakut seperti ini.

"aduh, malesin banget sih. Yaudadeh, tunggu sebentar aku anterin Hinata ke tempat perkemahan tadi. Dan tunggu disini!" Ucap Naruto sambil berjalan ke arah Hinata

"heheh, Hinata-hime. Sasuke minta di temenin buang air kecil. Kamu balik ke perkemahan dulu ya, kapan-kapan kita lanjutin lagi. Ok?" Kata Naruto yang membuat Hinata overdosis swatdrop. Kalau sifatnya tidak ditakdirkan menjadi gadis yang lembut, pemalu dan baik hati. Mungkin dia sudah menjitak Naruto saat itu juga.

"e-eh iya."

Naruto dan Hinata berjalan ke arah perkemahan. Hinata duduk kembali dan memberikan lambaian kepada Naruto. Naruto juga membalasnya dan kemudian, ia kembali menghampiri Sasuke.

"sekarang. Kau mau buang hajat dimana?" Tanya Naruto

"di dekat pohon yang di ujung sana." Ucap Sasuke sembari menggunakan tangannya untuk menunjuk kan arah yang tepat.

"ta-tapi kan i-itu se-sedikit jauh, teme!"

"kau mau menemaniku tidak?"

"rrr. Yasudah lah!"

Mereka berdua pun berjalan ke pohon yang berada di ujung sana. Naruto gemetaran dan bulu kuduknya merinding.

"auuuuu." Sasuke dan Naruto kaget ketika mendengar seperti suara ngauman serigala menerror di telinga mereka. Namun mereka tidak memperdulikan suara itu

Lalu, Sasuke pun buang air kecil di tempat itu

"jangan ngintip!"Kata Sasuke

"ogah-ogahan ngintip lu dah!" Balas Naruto

Naruto mendongak ke langit dan di lihatnya bulan purnama yang indah.

"nah sudah selesai mari kita pulang." Ajak Sasuke

Sewaktu mereka ingin berbalik pulang. Mereka melihat seorang perempuan dengan rambut yang di gerai berwarna hitam serta memakai tank top dan celana jeans di atas lutut yang serba hitam. Namun, matanya yang berwarna kuning memperindah dirinya. Ia berjalan melewati Sasuke dan Naruto. Sasuke dan Naruto hanya cengo dan tak bisa berkutik. Perempuan itu berjalan ke dalam hutan yang lebih jauh lagi. Sasuke dan Naruto mengikutinya. Mereka seperti terhipnotis saat itu juga.

Namun mereka kehilangan jejak. Perempuan itu ntah pergi kemana.

"Sasuke. Perempuan tadi kemana?" Tanya Naruto

"entah." Jawab Sasuke

Mereka berniat untuk kembali ke perkemahan. Namun, niat itu terputus ketika mereka melihat semak-semak yang bergoyang. Dengan menggunakan senter, Sasuke menerawang semak-semak tersebut. Dan tak lama kemudian seseorang di dalam sana keluar.

"graaaaaaauuuu!"

"Kyaaaaaa!" Jerit Sasuke dan Naruto ketika melihat seekor serigala bertubuh besar dan berbulu lebat berwarna kecoklatan. Serta mata berwarna kuning dengan kuku yang panjang dan taring yang menggambarkan serigala itu benar-benar _predator _yang ganas

Mereka pun lari terbirit-birit. Dengan tujuan hanya untuk menyelamatkan nyawa mereka masing-masing.

"Naruto cepat lari!" Jerit Sasuke

"Sasuke tunggu aku!"

"AAAAAAAAAAA!" Jerit Naruto yang menghentikan langkah Sasuke.

Dia melihat kaki Naruto sebelah kanan yang di gigit oleh serigala tersebut. Dengan secepat kilat Sasuke menolong sahabatnya itu.

"Sasuke tolong aku!" Jerit Naruto

Sasuke menarik Naruto agar kakinya tidak habis di makan oleh serigala tersebut. Dan malang nian nasib Sasuke. Bahunya juga di gigit oleh serigala itu. Namun, untung saja ia membawa pistol sewaktu Kakashi memberinya tadi. Ia dengan sigap menembak serigala tersebut berulang kali dengan menggunakan pistolnya. Serigala itu kesakitan. Sasuke dan Naruto berhasil kabur dan lari dari serigala itu.

~OooOoooOooO~

_Keesokan harinya_

*Naruto PoV*

Mata ku perlahan-lahan terbuka. Kepala ku pusing dan kaki ku sangat sakit. Aku melihat sahabat ku yang tergeletak di sebelah ku. Ku lihat bahunya yang terluka parah, ini pasti akibat dia menolong ku kemarin.

"Naruto-kun ja-jangan bergerak dulu."

Aku mendengar suara yang sudah tidak asing bagi ku. Yaitu suara orang yang saangat ku cintai. Hinata namanya. Apa dia yang membawa dan merawat aku dan Sasuke? Hm.. Entahlah, lebih baik ku tanyakan saja padanya.

"Hinata-hime. A-apa yang terjadi?" Tanya ku

"ka-kau dan Sasuke semalam terluka parah. Kami menemukan kalian pingsan di tempat tak jauh dari perkemahan." Kata Hinata lancar

"oh." Gumam ku

Lalu aku melihat sahabat ku yang sudah membuka kedua matanya. Ia merintih kesakitan. Aku sangat kasihan padanya.

"duh.. Sakit.."

"Sasuke-kun. Jangan bergerak dulu." Kata Sakura yang tiba-tiba datang menghampiri kami.

"bisa tinggalkan kami sebentar?" Kata Sasuke yang membuat ku sedikit terkejut.

"oh ya tentu saja. Ayo Hinata." Ajak Sakura dan mereka segera meninggalkan kami.

"Naruto. Kau tau kan.." Katanya

"tau aapa?" Tanya ku sambil mengeritkan dahi ku

"jikalau serigala sudah mengigit mangsanya dan mangsanya itu tidak mati, ia akan sama seperti dirinya." Kata Sasuke yang membuat aku hampir s_troke _saat itu juga.

"jangan bercanda. Itu mustahil. TIDAK MUNGKIN KAU DAN AKU SEKARANG MENJADI SERIGALA!" Kata ku yang sedikit meninggikan suara.

"tapi kau harus menerima kenyataan itu!"

"aku tidak pernah menginginkan kenyataan ini! Kenapa hal ini harus menimpah ku! Aku tidak sanggup menjadi seseorang yang ditakutkan oleh manusia!"

"aku juga Naruto! Aku juga! Aku masih sayang dengan orang tua ku, keluarga ku, Sakura dan juga teman-teman ku. Kau pikir aku suka menjadi serigala!"

"ini semua salah mu Sasuke! Salah mu!"

"jangan menyalahkan aku karna ini sudah takdir!"

"argh!"

"sudah! Tiada gunanya menyesali apa yang sudah terjadi!"

Aku terdiam. Begitu juga dengan Sasuke. Suasana hening sejenak.

"sekarang apa yang kita lakukan?" Tanya ku

"menjauh dari mereka ketika bulan purnama."

"kau gila Sasuke!"

"Terserah! Mau percaya atau tidak!"

Aku meringis kesakitan di tambah kesedihan yang menimpah ku begitu berat. Aku tidak menyangka semuanya akan seperti ini. Oh kami-sama!

~OooOoooOooO~

Matahari sudah hampir terbenam. Aku sedikit takut karna tidak sanggup menerima kenyataan kalau setiap bulan purnama aku akan berubah menjadi seekor _predator _yang ganas_. _Dan ku lihat Sasuke yang sudah bersiap-siap keluar dari tenda serta berjalan ke luar. Aku mengikutinya, kami menelurusi hutan yang semakin lama semakin gelap. Untung saja, tidak ada satu orang pun yang tau.

Setelah kami berdua yakin daerah itu jauh dari perkemahan. Kami duduk menantikan purnama datang..

Angin berhembus sangat sejuk. Bulan purnama yang semestinya indah menjadi menyeramkan bagi ku. Aku mengigit bibir ku yang bawah. Aku takut apa yang akan terjadi pada ku dan Sasuke nanti.

Kemudian, aku merasakan ada yang aneh dari diriku. Aku tidak tau apa itu. Tubuh ku sakit, panas dan semuanya bercampur aduk. Ku lihat Sasuke yang bertekuk lutut. Bulu-bulu yang lebat kecoklatan keluar dari tubuhnya. Bajunya semua terbuka. Matanya berubah menjadi kuning. Dan taring digiginya beserta kuku tajamnya membuat ku takut. Tetapi tanpa sadar...aku juga sama sepertinya.

"auuuuuuu."

* * *

><p>~TBC~<p>

Hallo para readers. Saya kembali lagi dengan fict yang buruk dan gak masuk akal gini. Saya aja sempat kebinggungan sendiri lho. Oh iya cerita ini terinspirasi karna kemarin saya lihat di google wajah-wajah serigala yang nyeremin banget. Sehingga, jadilah fict gaje ini. Fict-fict yang lain belum selesai, eh malah aku bikin fict baru. Maafin author abal ini ya para readers. Mudah-mudahan kalian suka!

So, mind to review? ^_^


End file.
